


Making Home Whole

by SerStolas



Series: Rogue One Anniverary Week [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Rogue One Anniversary Week, Team as Family, favorite quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Jyn Erso knows that Rogue One is her home, and that it's the same for Cassian Andor and the rest of Rogue One.  But there's still something missing in their home: one sarcastic droid.  So Jyn and Bodhi decide to rebuild K-2SORogue One Anniversary Week, Day 2, Favorite Quote || Writing Prompt: Home





	Making Home Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts

“The captain says you're a friend. I will not kill you.”

 

Bodhi Rook moved through the mess hall with his tray, looking for the familiar, slight figure of his heart-sister. When he saw Jyn's messy ponytail, he maneuvered his way to her table and took the empty seat beside her, nodding to Baze and Chirrut where they sat across the table.

Jyn glanced up from spreading some sort of fruit preserve on her roll and tilted her head up. When Bodhi grinned at her, she grinned back. 

Together, Bodhi and Jyn had been working on a project, with some help from Baze, Chirrut, Luke, and the Princess, over the past several months. 

Since surviving Scariff and joining the Rebellion, Jyn and Bodhi had both come to believe that home was not so much a place, as a group of people. Their rag tag group that made up the crew of Rogue One (during the few missions Rogue One actually ran together these days), was home. 

Sadly, though, a part of that home remained missing. 

Everyone knew that Cassian missed K-2SO. Even Jyn found she missed the sarcastic droid at times. As a result, she had conspired to try and made their home whole again. When she'd first broached the idea to Bodhi to rebuild K2, he'd been skeptical. Her first few attempts to try and upload K2's backup programming into another droid had failed.

They needed K2 model. Actually getting a full K2 model droid intact was a fairly impossible task, though. The one time Jyn had tried had landed her in the infirmary for weeks.

She was also trying to do all of this without Cassian knowing, since she wanted it to be a surprise for him. That wasn't as difficult a task as she might have thought, since Cassian was gone more times than not on missions (but then again, so was she), and their time in their shared quarters together was rare.

Because of the time they spent apart, she cherished those nights and days they had together all the more. 

She and Cassian had more just fallen into a relationship than making any conscious decision to enter one. Not long after the evacuation of Yavin and resettling on Hoth, Jyn had simply shown up at Cassian's door one night, unable to sleep in the cold and the bunk room she shared with two others. Wordlessly, Cassian had gestured for her to join him, and they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms, sharing warmth and blankets.

And thus it had been each night since then when they were both on base. The quartermaster had simply reassigned Jyn to Cassian's quarters, the space in her room was needed anyway, and so she'd slept in their shared room still when Cassian wasn't on base, and vise versa. Even without the other their, their scents lingered on the pillows and blankets, and it soothed the nightmares they both had from Scariff.

They never said those three words, saying only when they returned to each other, “Welcome Home,” but it was enough.

And to complete their home, Jyn knew they needed K-2SO back.

So over the past several months, they had cobbled together a K2 model from scavenged parts. A central body here, an arm there, two legs from a mess of parts Han Solo had come across. With Luke's help, Jyn and Bodhi had painstakingly rebuilt the K2 model. They needed one final piece, though, the head, and that had proved the hardest part to find.

A few weeks ago, Bodhi had gotten a tip from one of his fellow A-Wing pilots, and had volunteered to act as a pilot for a small group from Intelligence who were gathering information on one Imperial occupied planet. Personnel were regularly shuffled around to fill holes, so no one had questioned his volunteering. He'd imparted his own personal mission to one of the agents, and with their help had intended to secure the head.

Now back on Hoth, the grin he gave Jyn indicated that personal mission had been successful.

After dinner, Jyn followed Bodhi to the quarters he shared with Luke. They'd kept the incomplete K2 model there to keep Cassian from discovering it, though they both knew that Cassian suspected they were up to something. He was a spy after-all.

Jyn sat on the edge of the bed as Luke very carefully rewired the head and attached it to the body, securing the attachment with bolts and soldering.

Luke stepped back and wiped his brow. “That's it then, Jyn. Let's see if this works.”

“Let's hope it does,” Leia said quietly from her corner of Luke's bed, hopeful excitement in her brown eyes.

Jyn took a deep breath and went to the back of the droid and carefully inserted the memory stick that contained K-2SO's backup files.

The K2 model's head jerked a moment, flexing it's large hands as light filled the two spaces where the droid's eyes would be.

“K-2SO online,” the droid said in a monotone voice.

Jyn's expression dropped at the sound of that voice, feeling the slight hope she'd had of bringing K-2SO back fade.

Then, then droid turned it's head towards her, and said in the more sarcastic tone, “Jyn Erso. The captain says you're a friend. I will not kill you.”

Jyn let out the breath she had been holding and whooped, throwing her arms around K2. “You're back!”

K-2SO regarded the small human hugging him. “It would see your attempts to restore me are not so hopeless as I had originally calculated.”

Jyn laughed as she pulled back. “I have never been so happy to hear that sarcasm, K2.”

“I suppose I return the sentiment,” K2 replied. He turned his head, regarding Bodhi, Luke, Leia, and Jyn. “Where is Cassian?”

“He's due back very late tonight,” Leia supplied, her eyes dancing as she met Jyn's green gaze. “Perhaps Rogue One should meet him with this surprise?”

“It would be best if I was there to calculate how long his injures shall take to heal,” K2 replied firmly.

Jyn and Bodhi could only look at each other and laugh.

~~

It was well past the time when most of the base would be in bed, Cassian thought as his ship docked in the hanger. Weary but satisfied his mission had been successful, he intended to head to his quarters where Jyn would hopefully be asleep, use the sonic refresher, and then curl up in the warmth of the blankets with her.

He did not expect to see her, Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut all standing in the hanger waiting for him.

More than that, he did not expect to see the tall figure of the droid with them.

He stood frozen at the end of the ship ramp, staring at K-2SO.

The droid approached, regarding Cassian with a cynical gaze and said. “I calculate no more than a few days of down time in healing, Captain. You appear to have improved at keeping yourself unharmed.”

“K2?” Cassian asked, his breath coming out in a small cloud of steam.

“Jyn has worked with Bodhi, Luke, and the Princess to restore me to functioning status,” K2 informed Cassian gravely.

When Cassian looked at Jyn and enfolded her in his arms, she said in his ear, “Welcome Home.”

Cassian smiled, feeling that after so long, his home was complete, once again.


End file.
